Back to Narita: Takeshi and Teru meet Hikaru's Friends
Previously: A Test of Power: Senna and Kouhei vs. Takeshi and Teru Going Back Takeshi Tetsuo stood at the edge of a cliff on the far west of the island. It had been a month since he and Teru had traveled to the Lost Lands and helped train Senna and Kouhei. They had taught Senna and Kouhei many techniques, and they were now as strong as he and Teru were. Hikaru had said the day before that they should meet all of his friends, and that they were ready to go back to Narita. Takeshi pondered what they should do after they met Seireitou and everyone else staying at Senna's apartment. He planned to get Senna a new blade since he broke the one she used before. It would have to be unbreakable, and powerful. He had an idea, on where to look and decided he would tell everyone else his idea after the meeting of friends. "Takeshi, time to go," said Senna and Kouhei as they walked over to Hikaru who was chatting with Teru. "Alright," said Takeshi, as he walked over, "Let's go." "Alright then," said Hikaru, "here we go," and everyone teleported away. Narita Takeshi looked around, they were back in Narita, in front of Senna'a apartment. Everyone headed for the door and went inside. Inside, 4 people looked up. Two of them were men, and one had silver hair and gray eyes, and the other had long black hair. The other two were girls, and one had purple hair and blue eyes, while the other was a succubus. "Your back already?" asked the silver-haired one, "What did you teach them? The clone jutsu?" "I had help for once Seireitou," said Hikaru gesturing to Takeshi and Teru. Everyone then began to notice the two newcomers. "But we saw you go. How did they get to Shadow Island?" asked the black-haired one. "A teleportation circle somehow appeared on Shadow Island, said Hikaru, "Takeshi here found it and he and Teru went to Shadow Island." Seireitou then asked, "Okay... but why did they want to go there in the first place?" Takeshi started talking, "I went there out of curiosity... and Teru was bored and decided to follow. Then Hikaru found us, and we decided to help Senna and Kouhei train. After that, we came here... does that answer your question?" Everyone nodded and then Hikaru said, "Okay, I think introductions are in order. Takeshi, Teru, he's Mizu, she's Mizore, and she's Kurumu, I'm pretty sure you know that this is Seireitou," he pointed at the each person as he said their name. "Okay, introductions over, now what?" asked Sei. Everyone was silent, Takeshi then said, "I have an idea." "Go on then Takeshi," said Hikaru The Idea "Well," said Takeshi, "While Senna and Kouhei were training, I got on the internet and looked for places to get a sword since Senna enjoys sword fights so much, I learned about shadow blades while I was online and after searching through records, I found out that their are two of them in a city called Crystopolis." Everyone looked at him with astonished faces, wondering how he did it, then Hikaru smiled, understanding what Takeshi was planning, he said, "You want to raid Crystopolis, and grab the shadow blades." "Yep," said Takeshi, "From what I can tell they're being held in display cases in a history museum it should be easy to swipe." "Sounds great," said Senna. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay, we know what we're going to do, how are we going to do it?" Everyone began to suggest ways of swiping the swords and eventually, everyone agreed it would be easier the just walk in, take them, and leave. Senna and Kouhei left to get some ice cream halfway through the planning. Everyone else retired after the planning was finished and as everyone got ready for bed, Takeshi said he needed to do something and walked out. Discussion Kuro, can you do this for me? I'm not that good at romantic conversations... A Request Takeshi walked to an alley and said, "Thanks for coming you two, I hope it wasn't a bother." Two people appeared before Takeshi, and one of them, "No trouble at all, Takeshi we wouldn't miss this." Takeshi grinned in the moon light, "You know what to do, your the surprise when all goes wrong, you'll know when to spring." The other said, "Best of luck Takeshi," as Takeshi walked into the shadows. Takeshi looked back for just an instant and said "You too guys, you too," and then he was gone. Next: The Heist Begins: Entering Crystopolis Category:Articles marked as clear